Keep My Distance
by addicted2memories
Summary: IT'S AFTER EVERYTHING IS DONE (NEVERLAND, REMEMBERING, THE WICKED WITCH ECT.) EMMA GOES TO HOOK'S SHIP TO TELL HIM HOW SHE FEELS BUT WAKES UP NOT REMEMBERING WHAT HAPPENED. CAN KILLIAN REFRESH HER MEMORIES? CAN CAPTAIN SWAN FINALLY BE A FAMILY AND HAVE THEIR HAPPY ENDING? READ AND FIND OUT. REVIEW


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONCE UPON A TIME NOR ITS CHARACTERS. I DON'T OWN THE SONG DISTANCE BY CHRISTINA PERRI EITHER. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS HIATUS IS KILLING ME I'M RUNNING LOW ON CAPTAIN SWAN MOMENTS TO OVERLY WATCH! SO I DECIDED TO WRITE A LIL SOMETHIN SOMETHIN. ANYWAY IT'S MY FIRST OUAT FANFIC SO PLEASE BE NICE AND REVIEW! I WANNA GET GOOD AT OUAT FANFICS.**

**SUMMARY: IT'S AFTER EVERYTHING IS DONE (NEVERLAND, REMEMBERING, THE WICKED WITCH ECT.) EMMA GOES TO HOOK'S SHIP TO TELL HIM HOW SHE FEELS BUT WAKES UP NOT REMEMBERING WHAT HAPPENED. CAN KILLIAN REFRESH HER MEMORIES? CAN CAPTAIN SWAN FINALLY BE A FAMILY AND HAVE THEIR HAPPY ENDING? READ AND FIND OUT. REVIEW (sort of a song fic)**

**The sun is filling up the room**

**And I can hear you ****dreaming**

**Do you feel the way I do right now?**

Emma began to stir as the morning sun rays reached her face. She opened her eyes and stretched; her pounding head slowly reminded her of where she was. Captain Hook's quarters. Emma felt the panic of what might've happened stir her stomach over and over. She felt around with her arm but found no trace that he had been in bed with her. Emma took a deep breath and lifted herself to a sitting position on his bed. Her eyes had a hard time adjusting to the light in the room it made her headache worse. She really needed an aspirin.

Emma saw Hook sleeping soundly, leaning into his desk. Seeing him fully clothed eased some of the panic she felt even though she noticed she wasn't. Emma saw her clothed neatly folded on the desk where Hook seemed to be dreaming peacefully by the smile on his lips. She stood from the bed placing her weight carefully on the wooden floor to not make them creek and wake him up. She was unsuccessful. *creek*

**I wish we would just give ****up**

**Cause the best part is ****falling**

**Call it anything but ****love**

Hook's head instantly shot up at the sound. His bewildered features soften into a pure genuinely happy smile at the sight of her.

"Good morning, love." Killian said as he clicked his hook into place.

"Hook." Emma hissed trying to keep her composure.

"I could've gotten used to waking up to this gorgeous sight every day." He admired her exposed skin.

Emma's eyes bugged out as she remembered her current wardrobe and dove straight for her clothes. Hook's flirtatious laughed echoed through the cabin. Emma glared at him while putting on her clothes.

"What the hell happened last night?" Emma asked and sort of regretted it by looking at the way his smile fell away.

Killian took in a breath and paced through the small cabin. "You came over to converse."

"Yeah I remember that part. I came to talk about Henry, Neal…You." Emma winced as her head pounded harder.

"Come, darling, sit in my chair." Hook waved her over.

**And I will make sure to keep my ****distance**

**Say, "I love you," when you're not ****listening**

**And how long can we keep this up, up, up?**

Emma didn't know what he was up to but she did as told waiting to hear more about last night. As soon as she sat down her breath caught in her throat and her heart sped up. Hook's good hand began to massage circles into her temples both easing her headache and clouding her mind.

"I...I…um… I came over and…" words were hard for her to conceive because of what his touch was doing to her. Get a grip Swan she thought to herself and stood up away from his touch.

"Aye, we sat on deck while drinking some rum. You, lass, had a wee too much and that explains your headache."

Emma strained to remember the events but she only remembered coming over to tell Hook that she had feelings for him but that Henry needed a father and she didn't know what to do. Emma remembered his welcoming embrace when she got on the ship, his inviting drinks, his light, easy conversation that relaxed her, their innocent banter but after that nothing.

"I remember sitting upstairs joking around but I guess I actually drank too much cause I don't remember much." Emma paced the captain's quarters while Hook stood uncomfortable.

"You told me how you feel about me last night." Killian said though his voice didn't give away the sort of joy she'd thought he'd feel from knowing her feelings.

"Oh, I can't believe I did that drunk!" Emma tried to find a way to run away from her drunken confession. Maybe she could use the 'I was under alcoholic influence it doesn't count' excuse but part of her didn't want to find an excuse. Emma Swan did have her many worries about Killian Jones but she could find a way to get over them.

**Please don't stand so close to ****me**

**I'm having trouble ****breathing**

**I'm afraid of what you'll see right ****now**

"Aye, you were brutally honest." Hook said a grimace in his face.

"That's good right? Although you've always said you could read me like an open book so maybe you already knew." Emma smiled at him.

"I had no idea, Swan."

Emma was now completely confused the nights that unwanted dreams about Hook had visited her sleep in all of them Hook was ecstatic to hear how she felt but now he seemed crushed. Maybe it was the fact that she could only say it drunk. It didn't really inspire confidence for a relationship Emma thought.

*Sigh* "Look Hook I didn't-" Killian cut her off.

"No, Emma it is alright. I understand I am just a pirate. Henry needs a role model not a lousy influence."

"Wh...What?" Emma asked. Hook had just expressed one of her worries but it was one of the stupidest worries she had about Hook. Killian would be an amazing influence on Henry he was brave, determined, understanding, smart and more. She was just worries about Hook's past sometimes.

"Lass you came to speak of Henry you said he needed a father figure and that figure could never be a pirate. You spoke of how Neal made you so happy back in the day and you spoke of how you wished I never would have come into your life." Hook looked devastated at the end of his retelling of last night's events.

**I give you everything I am**

**All my broken heart beats**

**Until I know you'll understand**

"Hook that's not what I came to talk about last night! I mean it was but not that exactly" Emma tried to correct her mistake cursing herself for being such a lousy drunk.

"It is quite alright, love, I will keep my distance from you and your boy." Hook walked out of the cabin before Emma could fully explain.

Emma sighed at the incredible failure of last night and this morning. She took her phone out of her pocket and dialed Henry's number.

"Mom?" Henry's voice rang through the phone.

"Hey kid. How are you?" Emma tried to sound casual.

"I'm good. You didn't come home last night." Henry sounded worried.

"Yeah, sorry about that I got side tracked."

"It's okay. Did you tell Captain Hook you love him?" This startled Emma.

"What?!"

"Mom, it's obvious and last night you left to talk to him. I just assumed it was about that."

"And…you're okay with that?" Emma valued Henry's opinion he was her world.

"Of course! He helped rescue me in Neverland, he helped us remember our family, he helped us defeat the wicked witch, he's been there for us mom. I'm glad we have someone else to add to our dysfunctional family."

"Wow. You know kid you're too smart for your own good." Emma thought hard about Henry's words. He was right and she knew that already but hearing it made her realize that Killian had done so much for them and deserved so much more than a drunk bashing and a stuttering Emma.

"I know! Now go tell Hook how you feel and let's all meet at Granny's for lunch okay?"

"Sure thing kid." Emma hung up and ran to the upper deck of the ship.

**And I will make sure to keep my distance**

**Say, "I love you," when you're not listening**

**And how long can we keep this up, up, up?**

Emma found him just where she knew he'd be at the helm of his ship. He saw her come up deck so he walked over to her. They stood very close like the time they had said goodbye when Emma and Henry had to leave.

"Emma, I understand your fears of me. I just wanted you to know it does not change how I feel about you."

Emma's eyes teared up. "Good."

Hook couldn't help but smile at the irony of her words. He remembered that horrible day he saw Emma leave. The difference was that time he knew he'd find her this time she didn't want to be found.

"Last night I was drunk and I said the wrong thoughts that were running through my mind. Yes I'm scared of how I feel about you so sometimes I wish I hadn't met you so that I'd never felt this way. But I also know that meeting you is ranking up there in my top favorite moments of my life. And yeah Neal made me happy when I was young, innocent and ignorant that's why he could break my heart but now time has passed and I have scars and injuries, im a different person who can never trust nor be happy with him. But I know I can be happy with you because we know each other's scars and injuries and we understand each other. You've always accepted me for who I am and never demanded more."

**And I keep waiting**

**For you to take me**

**You keep waiting**

**To save what we ****have**

Hook was dumbstrucked. Emma's words were still echoing in his head as his heart tried to process them. That wonderful confession he would never forget was what he was hoping she'd say last night and now that she had said it, it filled his soul with a kind of joy only Emma Swan could bring him.

Emma took a step forward and put her arms around his neck, looking at him straight into his mesmerizing eyes. Emerald green met ocean blue.

"And as for Henry" she added "you are everything I hope he grows up to be."

"I love you Killian." Emma whispered.

Killian pulled her close and kissed her. Both his arms encircles her waist and lifted her off the ground. He held onto her kissing her with all his might. When they both needed air they parted from each other but Hook kept his arms gently around her waist afraid she'd vanish.

"I love you Emma." Killian said smiling brightly.

Emma laughed and gave him a peck on his lips.

"One last question about last night. Why did I wake up in my underwear?"

"Love I swear that was all you. You did this strange disturbing as well as ravishing dance took everything of and climbed into my bed." Hook answered a teasing smile playing at his lips.

"And we didn't?"

"Call me old fashioned but I don't generally sleep with unconscious women." Killian smiled at her.

"Well I'm awake now." Emma said lustfully

"That you are, love." Hook said and began kissing her neck down to her shoulder when she gasped. "What's wrong, darling?" Hook wondered worried while he examined her body for any injury.

"No, I'm fine is just I promised Henry we'd have lunch at Granny's today."

Hook smiled and kissed her forehead. "It's alright I'll be here waiting for you when you get back from lunch." Killian was about to walk away and head below deck but Emma grabbed his hand and yanked him back pressing her body against his.

"He asked to have lunch with both of us." Emma whispered smiling brightly

"The three of us?" Hook seemed worried.

"Yes, we're a family. Families eat together." Emma said and kissed him again.

**So I'll make sure to keep my distance**

**Say, "I love you," when you're not listening**

**And how long can we keep this up, up, up?**

After their kiss was broken Emma took his hand and they walked to Granny's were Henry was already sitting on one of the booths. Killian froze at the sight of the child and Emma was startled by the tug of him not moving.

"Hey mom! Hook! Over here!" Henry waved at them.

Killian watched as Emma waved back at her son and signaled that she would be right there. He also saw Charming and Snow walk over to Henry's booth and sit next to him leaving the other side completely open for him and Emma.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked taking Hook's face into her hands and getting him out of his worries. Her touch made everything bad disappear.

"I don't know if I can do this. I love you and I love your family but what if I-" Emma kissed Killian to shut him up

"You won't screw it up because we love you too and in our family we always find each other."

Killian smiled and grabbed hold of Emma's hand again. They sat and said their hellos to everyone. During lunch Charming and Snow were sharing stories of the new baby, Henry spoke of his sword fighting lessons while Hook had his arm around Emma's waist and they listened intently to their family's stories happy to finally be together and in love.

**Make sure to keep my distance**

**Say, "I love you," when you're not listening**

**How long 'til we call this love, love, love? **

**********Hoped****you**** enjoyed ****it****. ****I****was****thinking****of****writing****a****fan****fic**** with various chapters were ****maybe there's jealousy and a bonding relationship between Hook and Henry also Hook and Charming plus maybe even a pregnant Emma. Let me know what you think of my story and this idea! **


End file.
